


Strains of the Mind

by tmntstyle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntstyle/pseuds/tmntstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(After the 'Nightmares' series) Life in the sewers has changed for the better and the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Over the past year, life in the lair had gotten a whole lot better...and a whole lot hotter. There was hardly a night where one of the bedrooms wasn’t used for intense purposes by the two pairings that resided there.

Leonardo and Donatello had their wedding two months prior and seemed even closer than ever, to the delight of the younger two mates. With the happy-go-lucky attitude of everyone, it was easier to hang out and actually talk without any hostility or awkwardness among the group.

One thing, though, that did not attribute to the cheerfulness was the passing of their father and Sensei. Just a month ago he had accompanied them to the surface for ice cream, only to be ambushed by a group of Purple Dragons.

It was an easy fight and shouldn’t have been much of a problem for the family until members of the Mob joined the melee and increased the severity of injuries given to the turtles. 

Leo was going to call for a retreat when a Purple Dragon -- a woman with blonde hair and a dragon tattoo on her upper arm -- swept him off his feet and allowed for a mobster to aim his gun at Leo’s head.

Leo feared it was the end for him and braced himself for the blow, but it never came. Instead, when the gun went off, a pained grunt could be heard and a furry, gray figure fell to the side.

When Leo saw his master lifeless on the ground with blood seeping out of his chest, he laid there frozen in place. This was not happening, it couldn’t be. Master Splinter was not dead. He wasn’t.

Leo knew he was wrong when the strangled cry of Michelangelo echoed around him and the two gangs departed from the scene, leaving the turtles to tend to their fallen master. 

Splinter’s body was burned and his ashes were spread across Central Park, as it was his favorite section of the city, to forever remain in the beautiful nature that New York had to offer.

The lair had gotten very quiet the first two weeks after that, the only noise being whispers of consolation between the pairs when one or both members were distressed. Other than that, the four brothers didn’t speak to one another except formal greetings and basic questions during meals and patrols.

Only when April came down to visit with her newborn daughter did the brothers finally begin to interact as their old selves again. The little blonde child had the features of her mother but the hard eyes of her vigilante father and Raph often remarked what a troublemaker this one would be over the years.

April knew the boys had not been themselves for some time but figured they could fix the issue on their own. She couldn’t fix everything for them and she also had a family to focus on that hindered her ability to help her reptilian friends.

Every now and then, the four turtles would venture for a walk in the sewers that they knew like the backs of each other’s shells -- something they saw often in the shower and bath together as children and mates -- in order to stretch their limbs and bond. 

This was one such occasion.

Leo and Donnie took up the lead, since they were the best navigators, and Raph brought up the rear with Mikey in front of him. Raph always took advantage of every opportunity to smack Mikey on the rump or comment how voluptuous his hips looked from his position.

Each time he earned a blush and backhand on the right side of his face -- Mikey didn’t want to somehow hurt his missing eye any more than it already was. That and because Mikey only had his right hand anyway.

The air chilled the further they went and each turtle shivered. They’re cold-blooded and don’t handle heat very well.

Raph was about to remark on the chill of the tunnels -- since it was winter on the surface -- when Leo stopped and raised a hand, signaling them all to be silent.

The others fell into a line behind him and followed his lead on the edge of the tunnel, sticking to the shadows as best they could. Leo peered around the corner of the tunnel and saw figures moving about in the dark.

Their swift and agile movements reflected those of ninjas and the only other ninjas in New York were the Foot clan. Leo turned to his brothers and made a hand gesture that meant to surround the group silently.

The other three nodded their understanding and split up around the open area, taking to a post in different sections to block the Foot’s exits. Once Leo saw that they were in position, he sent up a flare to bring light to the tunnel.

The sudden brightness startled and disoriented the Foot, causing them to run for cover, only to be stopped by the four mutants at their strategic spots and quickly disbanded. Noting their disadvantage, the Foot fled from the tunnels to wherever they were hiding and left the turtles in silence.

For a moment, nothing was said as the brothers stared at one another in silence. Only the whites of their eyes could be seen in the poor lighting of the tunnel.

Soon white teeth could be seen as high-pitched laugh erupted from the group and was followed by a chorus of laughter as the four brothers fell on top of one another in enjoyment. The hilarity of the situation was just too much to bear as they rolled and had tears in their eyes.

Leo sat up clutching his side and chuckled, standing to his full height to rid himself of the numbness in his cold legs. “A-Alright, alright. We’ve had our fun and a great bonding time. We should head back and call it a night. Right, fellas?”

The others agreed and collected themselves enough to get up and make their way back to the lair, making comments and jokes about their excursion the whole way home.

This was truly their first real day of being brothers together since they lost Master Splinter and Mikey could only think of one thing. ‘I love being a turtle.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the sewers has changed for the better and the worst.

About a week later, the residents of the lair were woken by the sounds of intense vomiting in the downstairs bathroom. Raph noticed that Mikey’s side of the bed they shared was empty and leapt to his feet, running to the bathroom as the sickening noise got louder.

“Mikey!” Raph knelt by his mate’s side and placed a hand on his shell as he heaved. “Babe, what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Mikey was unable to respond, still vomiting what little contents that were in his stomach. Tears spilled down his cheeks as his throat burned from the bile leaving his mouth. The young turtle gripped the edge of the toilet to keep himself upright and not vomit on the bathroom floor.

Raph rubbed Mikey’s shell to comfort him, coaxing him to let it all out. The vile sounds he made nearly made him nauseous. 

Once Mikey seemed to be done, he flushed the toilet and leaned back against Raph. “That was absolutely gross.”

Nodding in agreement, Raph wrapped his arms around Mikey and nuzzled his neck. “I know, it probably didn’t feel well. Are you ok, now?”

Mikey smiled slightly. “Yeah. I feel much better now, actually. Just had to get whatever that was out of my system. Now let’s go eat breakfast.” Mikey stood and offered Raph his hand, who readily took it and stood as well.

The pair made their way to the kitchen and were greeted by their older siblings. Donnie went up to them and glanced Mikey over, examining him. “What was that all about? Are you alright?”

Mikey nodded and pushed past him. “I’m fine, Don. Just an upset stomach is all.” The sea green terrapin rummaged through the fridge and pulled out grape jelly and cheese. “Mmmm.”

Going over to the cabinet, he pulled out a plate and butter knife, spreading the jelly onto the cheese while humming to some random childhood rhyme. Once satisfied, Mikey lifted the cheese to his mouth and took a bite, looking pleased with its most likely odd taste.

His older siblings gagged and turned away, not enjoying the sight. Leo rubbed his throat, something he did ever since healing from the concoction he drank in Foot headquarters, and stepped up to Mikey.

“Uh, wha’cha eating there, bro?” His voice had gotten slightly deeper, which worried and mystified his brainy mate at times. Mikey swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped his face with a napkin. 

The eldest noted how much larger Mikey looked, especially around his abdomen. Mikey had always been a bit pudgier than the rest but it was always deemed baby fat. Maybe he needed to lay off the nacho pizza for a while.

Mikey belched and giggled. “Jelly and cheese, dude. Why?” 

Leo resisted the urge to vomit and cleared his throat. “Oh no reason...It’s just that you’ve never eaten it before and that’s kinda gross.” The leader covered his mouth when Mikey sprinkled cinnamon on top and took another grotesque bite.

“I dunno. Just felt like eating it so I am. Mmm cheesy.” Mikey finished his breakfast and put the plate in the sink to be washed later. “Now for some video games. Woo!” 

He dashed out of the kitchen and to the couch where he began playing a game with maniacal laughter. The orange-clad turtle had perfected one-handed gaming and made it almost like art with how fluidly he did it.

Raph turned to Donnie and nearly yelled but kept his voice low enough so as not to alert Mikey that he was concerned. “What the heck is goin’ on, Donnie?!”

The brainy turtle appeared unfazed by his sibling’s outburst and began wracking his brain for explanations. “Well...there’s no way to know for sure until I run some tests. Bring him to my lab as soon as you can pry him from that controller.” With that, he rushed into his lab to prepare for the tests.

Leo sighed and patted Raph’s shoulder. “Good luck with pulling him away.” He went into the dojo to meditate on the morning’s events.

Raph groaned and turned his attention to the couch, mulling over what he could do to get Mikey away from his games. Then it hit him. Of course. Nothing made Mikey happier than a little ‘persuasion’.

Raphael stalked to the couch, ready to catch his prey, and pounced on his mate while he was distracted. The younger shrieked and dropped the controller, reaching up to defend himself from whatever tactic his larger lover had planned.

“Raphie nooo! I almost beat my high score!” Raph chuckled and lightly licked his mate’s neck, enjoying the embarrassed churr that followed. “Aw but I wanna spend time with my babe. Can’t I at least do that? Please?”

Trying his best not to laugh, Raph gave his best puppy dog eyes and pouted -- Mikey always fell for that. Unable to resist, Mikey sighed and shot Raph a half-hearted glare.

“Fine. What do you want?” 

Grinning in triumph, Raph stood and held his hand out to Mikey. “Just follow me.” Tentatively, Mikey took the outstretched hand and stood next to his mate, who seemed proud of himself.

The two turtles headed to the lab and found their genius brother preparing several needles and syringes for the tests he was going to perform on the youngest. Upon hearing his brothers enter, Donnie turned to greet them and gestured to the examination table.

Mikey looked around skeptically and turned on Raph. “What is this? I thought you wanted to hang out with me!” Raph raised a hand. “I do and we will while Donnie boy checks you out and discovers what’s wrong with you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me! I just threw up a little, no big deal! I told you that!” To quell the tension, Don stepped in between them and led Mikey to the table. “This was my idea and I’m just curious as to what’s going on with you. Just lay down and let me work, ok?”

Mikey pouted and sat on the table with a defiant look on his face. “Fine. But I don’t like it.” He laid down squinting as a bright light shown in his eyes.

Donnie spoke calming words as he began performing several tests on the younger mutant while Raph held Mikey’s hand to reassure him since he’s afraid of needles and Donnie used a lot on him.

“Alright, I’ve collected some samples and will let you know the results in a few minutes.” Donnie disappeared behind a closed off section of the lab to analyze the tests.

While that was going on, Mikey sat up and turned to face Raph with the saddest eyes he’d ever used. “Too. Many. Needles. Never put me through that again.” 

Raph smiled and held Mikey close, stroking his shell. “I won’t, I promise. It’s over now so everything is fine.” Mikey wanted to believe that but something in his gut told him it was wrong.

In confirmation to that thought, Donnie stepped toward the pair with an exasperated look on his olive green face. Noticing this, the couple gave their undivided attention to the genius and felt tense.

“So what’s the verdict, brainiac?” Raph inquired. Clearing his throat, Donnie held up a slip of paper with some words on it that were undecipherable from the younger mutant’s point of view.

“The verdict, Raphael, is something unexpected and quite shocking but also wonderful.” 

The purple-clad genius turned to Mikey and placed a hand on his knee. “You, Michelangelo, are now a month into pregnancy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the sewers has changed for the better and the worst.

The entire world seemed to freeze over. Not a sound was heard except Michelangelo’s thundering heartbeat. It pulsed in his ears and tuned everything around him out.

“Mikey? Can you hear me, bro?” The youngest blinked and turned his gaze to Donnie, whose hand was waving in front of his face. “Huh?”

“Did you hear what I said?” Donnie looked him in the eyes to keep him focused. Mikey nodded and held his head in his hand trying to process the news. He was pregnant. He, Michelangelo, Battle Nexus Champion, Turtle Titan, ninja turtle, he was pregnant.

Raph gripped Donnie by his shoulders and struggled to maintain his composure and not slam him into the wall. “How is this possible?! He’s a guy, Don! That ain’t right, last time I checked!”

The genius seemed unfazed by the other’s outburst as he gently, yet forcefully, removed the brawler’s hands from his shoulders. He brushed himself off as he spoke. “It’s very possible, Raphael. If you had paid attention when I taught about turtle physiology, you would know that certain types of turtles can change genders and have children, even if born male.”

Donnie showed them the website on his laptop for proof and continued on. “I researched, tested, re-tested and discovered that with the ooze in our systems, it has become very possible for us to have this happen as well, even if we’re not that species of turtle.”

Raph stepped back and turned to Mikey. “So you’re telling me that Mike’s a girl now?” He certainly hoped not. Girls just weren’t his thing. All they did was break your heart. 

Donnie sighed and rubbed his temples, forcing himself not to answer with a bite. “Yes and no. He has the abilities of a female -- as in give birth -- but is still physically male. It’s just easier for him to lay eggs. My research has shown that the ooze prevents full gender changes and-”

Mikey’s attention snapped to the genius in shock. “Eggs?! I’m gonna lay eggs?!” When Don nodded, Mikey cupped his rear in fear. “That’s gonna hurt! I-I’m not ready to be a parent! I’m still like a kid myself! I’ll ruin them! I-” 

Donnie slapped him across the face with an echoing smack. Mikey’s head snapped to the side from the impact and a red handprint began to form on his cheek. The youngest’s eyes widened and he turned to look up at his brother with big eyes.

“D-Did you just...slap me?” Donnie sighed and stepped over to his desk. “Yes and I’m sorry. You were saying nonsense so I had to stop you.” He closed his laptop. 

Raph let out a low growl and lifted Mikey’s chin to inspect his face. “Ya didn’t have to go that far!” Raph turned on the genius and stalked toward him, letting out another menacing growl. 

Donnie stood firm by his desk and squared his shoulders. “Yes, I did. You both are ready for parenthood and I know you can handle this. I wanted to make you see that but Mikey kept panicking so I handled the situation however I could.”

Mikey squeaked and rubbed his cheek. “Y-You think I’m ready?” Donnie nodded with a faint smile to the youngest. “You both are. I, as an older brother, have faith in you.”

Placing his hand on his stomach, Mikey lightly rubbed it and felt tears spill down his cheeks. A soft smile graced his features. The sight was quite stunning and Raph went over to his mate and nuzzled his neck in reassurance, holding him close.

“I’ll leave you two alone to sort this out.” With that, Donnie left the lab in search of Leo to tell him about this new development. The leader was not going to believe this.

The young couple held onto one another as their minds processed the news they had just received. Raph looked down at Mikey and couldn’t help but smile. He was practically glowing and it made him much more beautiful in his eye.

Raph gave Mikey’s stomach a light pat. “I really hope they come out looking like you.” Mikey looked up and smiled wider, resting his head on Raph’s shoulder. “Me too, as long as they are tough and kind like you.”

Raph chuckled, the vibrations tickling Mikey’s neck that was on Raph’s chest. “Can you believe it, Mike? We’re gonna be parents. I-I’m going to become a dad...and you will be a-” “Mom.” Mikey finished for him.

“You really wanna be called mom?” Mikey shrugged. “Why not? I am the one carrying them so I think it’s only fair. Besides, it would just get confusing with two dads so it makes sense to have one of us be called something else and you, my love, are not a mother.”

Nodding, Raph stroked Mikey’s shoulder. “Ya have a point there, love. I would not make a good mother.”

Mikey giggled and whispered so no one could hear him. “Besides, you’ve never been completely submissive and haven’t bottomed before so you couldn’t possibly have the guts to become a mother.”

Raph blushed darkly at that, causing Mikey to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the sewers has changed for the better and the worst.

**He couldn’t believe his eyes as the little bundle of life was laid in his arm and was squirming to get away. It’s skin was a sickly pale green color and sweat rolled off of it in sheets. Mikey looked at his siblings with pleading eyes.

Please don’t let this happen. Please. I can’t lose my child...please. Those words did not leave his mouth as they were drowned out by the weak cries of the infant he held close to his chest.

“I’m so sorry, bro. So, so sorry.” Donnie’s voice echoed throughout the room but Mikey didn’t pay any attention to that as he witnessed the deterioration of his newborn.

All too soon, the dull grey eyes went still and wide as life left the child’s body. It lay stock-still in Mikey’s arm and he couldn’t even cry for he hadn’t any tears left to shed.

A familiar voice sounded behind Mikey as emerald green arms wrapped around his quaking body. “I-I...I’m sorry...We...We failed...”

Their baby was dead.**

Mikey bolted upright, tangled in sweat-drenched sheets, and was taking ragged breaths to cope with his nightmare. Gold-green eyes glowed in his direction from the other side of the bed, laced with worry.

“Babe, are you ok?” Mikey shook his head and nuzzled into his larger mate’s shoulder, basking in his thick scent.

“I h-had a bad dream...r-really bad.”

Raph immediately pulled Mikey close and lightly kissed his neck, giving him comfort. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Mikey almost said no, but then remembered how he refused to talk about his last nightmare and how badly it ended because of it. Sighing, Mikey nodded and instinctively placed his hand on his stomach.

“It...It was about our baby. When it was born it...” He paused, reliving the terrifying experience. Knowing that Mikey will tell the whole thing in time, Raph watched him patiently.

The younger turtle took in a calming breath and continued, willing himself not to shake. “The baby was sick and weak. A-And there was no chance for it to survive. I d-didn’t want to believe it but...b-but...”

Against his will, Mikey began to shake as tears pricked his eyes. “O-Our...Our b-baby...it...d-died... There was n-nothing anyone could do...”

It was all too much for him. The thought of losing their first child was too much to bear. Mikey gripped onto his mate and sobbed out his fears. This dream couldn’t come true. Not this one. No.

Raphael did not enjoy seeing his love so emotionally hurt. He wanted to take all the pain and fear away but didn’t know how. Mikey was always the best at giving comfort and he was the one that needed comfort at that moment.

Knowing physical comfort worked best for the emotional turtle -- along with words of affirmation --, Raph hugged Mikey as close and tight as he could, allowing him an anchor to latch onto for support. 

Mikey’s nightmares were never easy to handle, especially when he relived them. Leo worked with him to control them but no amount of meditation could help his twisted imagination and Mikey hated it.

They stayed together for approximately half an hour, though it felt like days, and the sea green mutant finally calmed enough to pull back and wipe at his eyes.

“I-I’m good, now...I think.” Raph looked Mikey over, scrutinizing his features to make sure he was right. Satisfied that he was, Raph kissed Mikey’s head lightly.

“This one won’t come true, Mikey. It can’t. Our child will be just fine. It’s a fighter, I just know it.”

With those words affirming what he wanted to believe, Mikey smiled and lightly kissed Raph’s beak. “Thank you, Raphie. Now I feel like it will be fine. Our baby is going to live and become a great ninja just like you.”

Raph scoffed. “Like me? No no, my dear. I am too temperamental. Our child would be better like you. You’re more agile and free spirited so you’re a better role model than I am.”

Mikey smiled at the compliment and gave a light giggle. “Truer words have never been said, dear Raphie boy.”

Smiling, Raph sat up and stretched his arms over his head. “How about when I say I love you and when you do?”

Rubbing his chin in thought, Mikey shrugged. “That too. I retract my earlier statement.”

The pair chuckled and got out of bed, making their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Mikey had a little plan in store for his mate and he hoped he liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the sewers has changed for the better and the worst.

Upon entering the kitchen, the two older turtles took in a whiff of whatever Mikey was cooking and bolted toward the table to await the good-smelling meal. Everything Mikey made was highly appetizing and filling. If not for their ninja training, they would be overweight.

Leo rubbed his throat then cleared it before speaking. “What’s cooking, Mikey?”

The youngest turned with a cheeky grin. “A little something to thank Raph for...everything.” He gestured to his stomach. “I owe him.”

Donnie stood and went to the coffee maker, glaring toward Leo to cut off his protests. “And what is it, exactly? It smells great.”

Mikey grinned. “His favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Plus a side of hash browns.” He whispered. “He loves those.”

The older turtles chuckled at that and began discussing the day’s schedule.

All conversation ceased when the familiar grumbling of the hothead reached the kitchen as he stepped inside after his morning shower. He yawned and went over to kiss Mikey’s head. 

“What smells so good? Is it what I think it is?” Mikey nodded and smiled up at his sleepy mate.

“Yes, it is. I hope you’re hungry, Raphie boy.” The young turtle barely maneuvered out of the way as a hand that was aimed to smack him for using that nickname in front of the others came for his head.

“Ya know I don’t like to be called that, Mikey.” Mikey smirked and spoke loud enough for all to hear.

“That’s not what you said on Monday.” The comment received red faces and a scramble of green limbs attempting to subdue him. Fortunately, Mikey was still the fastest of the bunch and easily avoided his mate’s clutches.

The two older turtles rolled their eyes and helped to set the table for their delicious breakfast that Mikey set onto the center of the table for all to take their fair share. The four brothers ate together in happy silence.

Once breakfast had concluded, the four mutants made their way to the dojo for morning training. Leo stood in front of them as clan leader and began their session, leading them through an advanced kata that they had been working on for a few weeks and each strived to perfect it, which Leo eventually did.

At one point, Mikey paused and grabbed a bottle of water. He was worn and needed a break. “Dude, I’m beat.”

Leo halted the others and turned his attention to the youngest. “But we just started, Mikey. You usually last the longest since you’re so full of energy.”

“Well I don’t feel energetic today, Leo. It’s been a month since we found out I was a month pregnant so I obviously can’t do as much as I used to.” He drained the entire bottle then wiped what leaked out.

“I’m tired so shut it and shove it.”

The bite in his comment had all three brothers stare at him in bewilderment. Never had Mikey used such a tone with their leader and the suddenness had them all caught off guard.

Donnie knew it was a mood swing so it wasn’t as big of a surprise to him but it was still a shock to hear it come from Mikey. He stepped over to the sea green turtle and reached his hand out to him.

“Come on. We need to talk.” The look Donnie received could have killed if it was possible but he remained still, hand outstretched. 

Letting out a low growl, Mikey took Donnie’s hand and allowed himself to be led out of the dojo and to the lab. Once there, Mikey sat in a stool as Donnie took a seat in his chair across from him.

For a moment, neither of them spoke, allowing the tension to build as Donnie formulated what he planned to say. Right as Mikey opened his mouth to speak, Donnie broke the silence and cut him off. “You need to be more careful.”

Mikey snapped his mouth shut as he mulled over what he heard. Donnie waited patiently as he watched his younger brother think on his statement. Then Mikey spoke up. “Be careful of what?”

The genius sighed and rubbed his temples, dreading the sensitive subject they were about to discuss. Mikey wasn’t the most receptive to negative topics but this was very important for Mikey to hear.

“You shouldn’t do too much or strain yourself, Mike. The pressure and stress aren’t good for the baby’s development.”

Mikey took that in and nodded. “Got it. No more training or freaking out. Doesn’t seem too bad.”

Donnie bit his lip, about to drop the bomb that might turn catastrophic if he wasn’t careful. Taking a steadying breath, Donnie took Mikey’s hand into his and looked in his bright blue eyes.

“Mikey...you are two months pregnant, meaning the baby isn’t exactly safe right now...not until after the third month or so.”

The sea green turtle raised an eye ridge at that, thoroughly confused. “What do you mean by that, Don?”

Rubbing the back of Mikey’s hand with his thumb, Donnie contemplated how to phrase the next part. One wrong word and the situation could turn sour very fast.

“What I mean is...during the first three months of pregnancy is the most fragile period of a baby’s development, for humans anyway. Since we are half human, it applies to you as well. At any time during this month and the next, you could...miscarry the baby.”

Mikey stared at him blankly, still not comprehending. “Miscarry?”

The purple-banded ninja let out a frustrated sigh and gripped Mikey’s hand. It was too difficult to word this. “A miscarriage is when a baby dies in the womb before birth. It happens all the time and is a very likely possibility for you. So please...take it easy for a while, ok? It’ll ease my worries.”

That got Mikey’s attention. The baby could die right now? Inside him? Oh God...

“Don...I don’t want that to happen. I-I can’t lose my baby. I can’t!” He began to panic, reliving his nightmare once again. Images flashed in his mind that would haunt him for many days to come.

Donnie pulled Mikey into a hug and rubbed his shell, soothing away his worries. He knew the youngest would take it hard -- he always did -- and wanted to melt away the stress.

“Would you like to go relax on the couch while I get Raph?” Mikey nodded, pulling out of the hug to calm his nerves.

“That...That would be good. Thanks, Don.” Mikey got up and walked out of the lab, treading at a slow pace as he was wary of his movements.

Donnie went to the dojo, thinking of the current situation, and watched as his other siblings concluded their training. They bowed and turned, noticing the genius’ presence. 

Leo walked forward and gave him a kiss. “Is everything ok, Donnie? You seem distressed.” 

Snapping out of his thoughts by the show of affection, Don nodded slightly. “It’s fine for now. I just let Mikey know that he has to take it easy because he is in a critical stage of pregnancy that could seriously harm the baby...or worse.”

He stepped around Leo and walked up to Raph, who was wiping sweat off his forehead with a towel.

“Did you hear what I just said, Raph? I’d rather not repeat it.” Heaving a sigh, Raph dropped the towel and glanced up at his brother. The look in his eyes told Donnie that he had heard every word.

“Yes, Don. I heard ya loud and clear, ok?” The harshness in his tone indicated frustration and the scientist did not like that about his brash brother. When he got frustrated, he got physical.

“Could you please go out and sit with your mate? He really needs you right now and I told him you would. Don’t go out and do something you’ll regret. Got it, meathead?”

Knowing that when Donnie used his commanding voice to obey, Raph nodded and headed out of the dojo. His heart clenched painfully at the sight of his dejected mate sinking into the cushions of the couch. The sad look in his baby blues was such a rare and unholy phenomenon that Raph bounded over and plopped beside him onto the couch.

“...I guess Don’s warning didn’t sit well with you, huh? Me neither. It’s kinda scary to think that if you do too much, you’ll lose it just like that. I mean...I don’t know what I’d do if we lost our kid before it was even born. Just the thought sends chills down my spine and I can’t even imagine how it makes you feel.”

Raph glanced at Mikey, hoping his ramblings were having an affect on the younger, yet he had not moved. Mikey still sat slumped into the abused cushion on the far side of the couch with his eyes downcast, tear stains prominent on the sea green cheeks.

With a sigh, Raph reached over and pulled Mikey into his lap without any resistance. They both needed some form of release from the distressing situation and Raph was desperate to try anything to make his love come back to life.

“Mikey...” Raph placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s neck, allowing a few moments to pass before pulling away. “Please don’t stress over this. That won’t be good for the baby, either. Try to relax.”

Mikey nodded and leaned back against Raph, feeling exhausted -- both physically and mentally. “I will be extra careful.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the sewers has changed for the better and the worst.

The next few weeks went by at a slow pace. Each movement and action was made as if walking on egg shells, no one wanting to slip up and make a mess of things. Mikey remained either in bed, on the couch or went to the kitchen so as not to harm the still growing fetus.

Donnie gave him check-ups every other day to check on the baby’s progress and each session ended with a sigh of relief, more on Mikey’s part than Donnie’s. The genius still worried for his little brother as he frequently became ill to the point of vomiting whatever was in his stomach.

Mikey’s weakening immune system was definitely a huge concern for Donnie. Leo was constantly meditating to clear the stress from his mind as he, too, was frightened of what might happen if something went wrong.

This did not hinder the older three turtles’ training sessions, though. The leader still wanted his team in top shape in order to protect those in need.

Raphael took it upon himself to console all of his siblings when they appeared distressed. 

When it was Leo, he offered to spar with him while the leader verbally vented his frustrations. 

With Don, he did whatever was requested to help the genius with whatever he was working on at the time. 

And then when it came to Mikey, the hothead found himself cuddling and showering his mate with deep affection.

At this moment, the red-banded turtle was doing just that as his mate was in the middle of a nervous break-down. Sea green limbs trembled and a plated chest heaved while emerald green arms cocooned and consoled, brushing the slightly bulging abdomen every now and then.

“Shh..babe it’s ok. Everything will be alright, ok?” He sighed and planted a gentle kiss on the top of Mikey’s head, ignoring the salty taste of sweat it gave him. “I won’t let anything happen to either one of you, ever. I love you, Mikey. Please calm down.”

Eventually, slowly, Mikey calmed his quaking to barely a tremor and began to breathe normally. In. Out. Just like that. In then out.

“Ok?” Raph looked down questioningly at his mate. The younger nodded and nuzzled his beak into the crook of Raph’s neck. “...Ok”, he breathed out.

“Mikey...”, Raph sighed. “Our child will be just fine, I promise. I-” Mikey cut him off with a hand on his mouth. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Raph. It’s not worth it.”

That angered the hot-tempered turtle, causing him to bring Mikey’s face up to look straight into his eyes. The sky blue orbs twinkled with more unshed tears that the younger forced back, not wanting to experience another breakdown.

Sighing inwardly, Raph leaned forward and captured Mikey’s lips in a gentle kiss filled with compassion that Raph only felt for Mikey and it made the smaller of the two’s heart to flutter.

Once they broke apart, Mikey made himself comfortable and gave a soft whine as his stomach rumbled. With a sheepish grin, he glanced up at his mate with pleading eyes. “Baaabe, I’m hungry and so is Raph Jr.” 

Raph raised an eye ridge. “Raph Jr? Really? We are not naming the baby that, besides it could be a girl.” Mikey pouted. “Please get me some food then. I’m reeeally hungry.”

“Fine, but only because you asked nicely.” Raph planted a kiss on Mikey’s forehead and got off their bed, making his way downstairs to the kitchen. Some frozen chocolate chip pizza would definitely make Mikey feel better.

As Raph turned to leave the kitchen with the plate of pizza in hand, the oldest turtle entered with a concerned -- or more shocked -- look on his face. Noting this, Raph set the plate down and went up to his brother.

“What’s wrong, Leo? You look paler than a green ghost, or somethin’ like that. You ok?” Leo did not respond at first, instead stared at the faded and cracked kitchen tiles. Silence stretched for several minutes before the leader made a strangled cry and collapsed to the floor in hysterics.

That caught Raph off guard. Leo never lost his composure like this in front of them. Ever. Bewildered by the new behavior, the hothead reacted and knelt by Leo’s side to try and comfort him. 

“Bro..Bro! It’s ok! Leo snap out of it!” Raph gathered Leo into his arms and rocked him, something no one had ever done to the oldest as he had not shown this side of himself before.

“Leo, I need ya to tell me what’s wrong so I can help you. I can’t do anything if you don’t enlighten me. Please.”

Finally, Leo glanced up at his younger brother and cleared his throat, the crying having clogged his damaged throat. “I-I...I’m...waaahh!” The crying began all over again.

Raph heaved a frustrated sigh and rubbed his leader’s shell in a, hopefully, comforting gesture. “That’s not helping, Leo. Calm down and speak coherently, preferably in full sentences if you please.”

When Leo had finally calmed enough, he rubbed his throat while he spoke. “I just... I just found out that...th-that I... I am p-pregnant...” He sniffled and wiped at his moist eyes, failing to dry them.

Letting out a chuckle, Raph shook his head. Of course Leo would overreact about something like this. He wasn’t used to good things happening to him often.

“Oh bro, that’s not a bad thing. You’re going to be a mother! That’s great news!” The smile quickly disappeared from Raph’s face when he saw the downcast look in Leo’s eyes. Obviously it still did not register as a good thing to him.

“Hey, why ain’t you smiling? It’s really a good thing, bro. Believe me.” Raph’s words triggered something in Leo that had him snap his gaze to Raph’s. “Good thing? You think this is a good thing?! What the shell, Raph?! Me being pregnant is far from good!”

The leader’s outburst shocked Raph more than anything else possibly could. He was the one known for angry outbursts when others tried to help him. Leo’s behavior was surely not a norm in their home. Master Splinter would not have approved in the slightest. 

When Raph spoke, his voice came out in a hesitant whisper. “Why is it not a good thing?” Seeing the hurt Leo had caused, he sighed and sat up to turn his shell to Raph. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just...seeing how stressed everyone has been with Mikey’s pregnancy, I feel mine will just add to it and it scares me. Donnie works so hard to help Mikey and now he’ll have to work with me. It might be too much for him.” 

Leo turned his gaze back to Raph to make sure he was listening. “This whole thing scares me, Raph. I’m not sure what to do or how to act. I had never, in a million years, thought I’d get pregnant. I...What if I mess up? I can’t live with the fact that if I do, more than one life will pay for it.” He looked down twiddling his thumbs.

Processing what Leo said, Raph reached forward and placed a gentle hand on a leaf green shoulder. He knew full well why Leo was scared and it pained him to know one of his siblings felt that way. It was his job to protect the family and fight their fears but this was going to be one tough battle.

“Look, I know you’re scared and I understand why. But listen, Leo, you can’t let that fear control how you respond to it. Ya gotta push it back and ignore the thoughts it pours into your mind. I do it every day and only face them when absolutely necessary or when I don’t have a choice.”

Turning to fully face his brother, Leo gave a hint of a smile and patted the hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you’re right. I just have to treat it like any other fear. It can’t hurt me unless I let it. Thanks, bro.”

Raph nodded and pulled his hand back. “No problem, Leo.” A large grin splashed onto his face. “Now go tell Donnie. I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear.” The brothers stood and Raph grabbed the plate of pizza. 

Before Leo could walk out, Raph grabbed his arm and whispered teasingly. “This means you had the balls to bottom. How cute.”

Leo blushed and punched Raph in the shoulder. “Shut up.” Raph laughed as Leo, embarrassed and red-faced, headed to the lab to tell Donnie the good news.

Smiling to himself, Raph walked into his and Mikey’s bedroom. As he was about to share what he found out, a pained whimper emanated from a bundle under the blanket. Feeling it was nothing, he stepped to the bed and reached to remove the blanket to feed his mate.

His hand stopped short when he smelled a familiar, horrifying scent. Blood. His eyes widened. No... 

Swiftly, the blanket was removed to reveal Mikey shaking with a splash of blood covering his inner thighs. Raph almost threw up at the sight but held it down as he scooped Mikey up bridal style and rushed him to the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the sewers has changed for the better and the worst.  
> Website I got my information on anemia for: http://www.webmd.com/a-to-z-guides/understanding-anemia-basics

Upon his younger siblings’ entrance, Donnie sprung out of his seat and ushered Raph to lay Mikey on a clean table. He then pushed Leo and Raph out so he could work in peace without eyes on him.

Hours ticked by slowly, as if enjoying the agony it caused the two impatient turtles as they waited anxiously for news.

Raph paced just outside the lab door, straining to hear what was going on but could not discern what the sounds on the other side meant. Sighing at the sight, Leo walked over and placed a hand on Raph’s shoulder.

The red-banded turtle stiffened and turned to his brother with his hand raised but stopped, realizing he wasn’t a threat. He sighed and let his arm fall to his side, not up for any arguing.

“Listen, Raph. Whatever happens after this, don’t forget that Mikey still loves you and you love him. That’s what is most important.”

Leo was right. Raph hated when Leo was right. He was always right. 

Heaving a sigh, the hothead sat beside the door with his knees against his chest. Automatically, he placed a hand over his absent left eye, one of the few things he missed having before...well, everything.

Feeling protective of his younger brother, Leo sat beside him and wrapped a leaf green arm around the broad emerald shoulders. They sat in silence for another ten minutes when the lab door opened, Donnie emerging from the darkness with a solemn look on his face.

Leo stood immediately and rushed to his mate’s side. “Don, what happened?” Raph stood as well, already heading past the genius. Quicker than Raph could comprehend, an olive green arm was blocking his path, causing the hothead to whirl on the genius in a flurry.

“Hey, move. I gotta see him! I-” The words died in his throat when he saw the tears forming in his brother’s eyes. Oh God, what’s wrong? Clearing his throat, Raph forced himself to hold back from using any other words he was dying to say.

“So..what happened? Is Mikey ok? A-And...” He didn’t want to ask, already knowing what the answer is.

Sighing in defeat, Donnie crossed his arms and glanced down to keep his composure. This was not an easy subject for anyone to talk about, even the scientific genius that has seen and done many heartbreaking things. 

“Raph...Mikey is highly anemic, which is why he has been tired and ill for the past few weeks. The high demands for blood during this pregnancy has made it harder for the anemia to hold back. All the strains the baby put on his immune system were too much for his body to handle...”

This next part would be very difficult to bring up but Donnie didn’t have a choice. He grit his teeth and forced it out. “I’m so sorry, Raph. The baby miscarried.”

That was all Raph needed to hear before he burst into the lab and ran to Mikey’s side. The younger of the two was laying on his back with the most sorrowful face Raph had ever seen. This was the one thing none of them wanted to happen but it did. It was inevitable.

Trying to be as cautious as he could, Raph sat on the table beside Mikey and gathered him into his arms, as if holding him could keep all the bad stuff away.

At that moment, Mikey finally broke and screamed. He grabbed hold of Raph as best as he was able and sobbed into his chest, allowing the emotions to hit him full force. 

Their baby was dead. It’s dead. Gone. The nightmare was real. 

Again.

Raph did his best to console and soothe Mikey but to no avail as his own tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to make this better and, quite frankly, he was angry about that.

All this time Raph had promised Mikey he wouldn’t let anything happen to their baby and yet the unthinkable happened. He wasn’t strong enough to keep his promise; wasn’t there. 

It’s not fair. They had gone through enough already, so why did this have to happen?

“Th-There’s nothin’ we coulda done... You just...Your body couldn’t take it... I-I’m so sorry, Mikey. I really am.” Absently, Raph stroked the stump of an arm Mikey had -- right over the material of his old mask -- and hummed a familiar tune that was very soothing to Mikey in times like this.

Soon after that, the orange-banded turtle drifted into a dreamless sleep as his mate continued to hold him in place.

Out in the kitchen, the two eldest struggled to maintain composure as the weight of the situation hit them. The thought of losing a child before it was even born frightened Leonardo more than anything else he’s had to deal with as a ninja turtle.

Placing a hand onto his still flat stomach, Leo lightly rubbed over the scratched scutes. Donnie, sensing the leader’s distress, kept his mate close and planted a trail of kisses down his shoulder in comfort. 

The genius would do everything in his power to keep his child and mate healthy, even if it was the last thing he did. With that resolve i mind, he started up a conversation that would hopefully cheer Leo up.

“Are you still up for our date later this week? I know you’ve been psyched about it.” Leo lifted his head to meet Don’s gaze and gave a small smile. “Of course I am, Donnie. Any chance I can get to spend time with you alone is worth it.”

Donnie smiled and nuzzled his beak against Leo’s. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” 

Leo’s smile quickly dropped and he continued to rub at his stomach, not meeting Donnie’s eyes. “Don...what’s going to happen when Mikey finds out? He obviously won’t be able to handle it for a while. I...I don’t want it to be a problem.”

“No, no, no. It’s not going to be a problem, Leo. We’ll just have to wait a few weeks -- two at the most -- before we tell him the news. I’m still unsure of how he’ll take it but we have to hope for the best.” Donnie reassured his mate with a tight embrace, gently squeezing his arms to emphasize his point.

Donnie knew, from experience, that Leo quickly falls into depression whenever he is distressed and he wanted to make sure that didn’t happen while Leo was pregnant. Stress was not good for a developing baby, especially in their case. 

The genius would have to work extra hard to prevent Leo from falling into his dark pit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the sewers has changed for the better and the worst.

A week had gone by since the loss and the lair once again fell into silence. No one dared to break the silence for fear of poking the hornet’s nest and re-opening fresh wounds that none wished to mend.

Raph and Mikey remained barred in their bedroom, only leaving for use of the bathroom and bathing. Raph often went out to grab food in order to sustain Mikey as he grew very weak without enough nourishment due to his anemia.

Leo and Donnie spent most of their time either on the couch, in the lab or in the dojo. Donnie fulfilled all of Leo’s wishes so he would not stress over anything which, so far, has not happened and Donnie took pride in himself for accomplishing such a feat.

On cold days on the surface, the turtles often froze from the cooler atmosphere of the sewers and they always tried their best to keep warm. This day was one such occasion, causing Donnie to work extra hard to keep Leo comfortable and relaxed. “Donnie, I’m cold.” The genius sighed, cocooning Leo in even more blankets that made the leader look like a fuzzy burrito. “Better.”

Donnie sat beside Leo on the couch and held him close, finally enjoying a break with his mate. “Ah...satisfactory.” 

Leo chuckled, always loving when his lover used large, unnecessary words in his scientific way. He didn’t know why, but his heart usually swelled when Donnie directed one of those large words toward him that meant affection in one way or another. Leo loved to feel special, especially now that he carried a smaller version of them both.

Thinking about what happened to his brother, Leo sighed and looked up at Donnie. “When are we going to tell Mikey about, you know, this?” He gestured to his midsection as he spoke. 

“It’s been over a week now and I don’t like to keep secrets from my family for long. In fact, I won’t be able to keep it a secret much longer with all the signs I’ve been showing. You know, throwing up almost every morning, starting to eat differently... Soon enough, I’ll be all moody and have a very obvious and large abdomen. It’ll be hard to miss.”

The genius sighed as he looked down at his mate, knowing that Leo was right. Mikey deserved to know the truth as their brother. He just didn’t want something to go wrong when they told him about Leo’s pregnancy.

“We’ll tell him tonight at dinner, I promise. I’ll warn Raph ahead of time...just in case.” Leo nodded and closed his eyes, dozing off in Donnie’s lap as the weight of what was about to happen bore down on the worn genius.

Later that day, around dinnertime, Donnie saw Raph entering the kitchen to grab some food for Mikey -- he still had not come down to mingle with the others. The genius blocked Raph’s path to the fridge in order to get his attention.

“Raph I need you to listen to me right now. Something is going to happen that might prove catastrophic but I need your approval.”

The hothead started in alarm at the sudden statement and took a moment to allow what Donnie said to register. Finally it clicked. “What are ya talking about, Don?” Donnie sighed and looked directly into Raph’s eye, ignoring the fact he only had one. “Leo and I are going to tell Mikey that Leo’s pregnant.”

Raph’s eyes widened as he spoke, almost whispering, “Tell him? You’re...You’re serious? After what happened? I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Donnie what if-” 

“What if he loses it? Yes I know that could happen but we have to risk it. It won’t be able to stay a secret for long and it’s not fair to him as our brother. Raph please, he has to know and it’s killing Leo to not say anything.” Donnie looked down at his feet as he said, “You should have seen the look on his face, Raph. I’ve never seen Leo so upset in my life. It pains me. I-I can’t...”

Raph pulled Donnie into a hug and gently rubbed his shell. “Hey no worries, brainiac. It’s going to be just fine. I’ll bring him down for an actual family dinner and then you guys can tell him the news.”

Donnie shuddered and looked up at Raph with shining eyes. “Th-Thanks, Raph. Mikey is really lucky to have you there for him.”

Smiling, Raph stepped back and turned toward the door. “I hope you know that Leo does the same for you and you for him. I’m glad you have one another to rely on when things like this happen.” With that, Raph exited the kitchen and hopped up the stairs two steps at a time.

Eventually, Leo and Donnie made it to the kitchen. Leo whipped up some ramen -- one thing he can actually cook that does not get burned -- and the pair waited anxiously for their younger siblings to emerge, gripping one another’s hands to keep themselves up. This would be one of the hardest things they ever had to do, but they were going to do it as one.

The couple looked up to see Raph supporting a thin-looking Mikey into the kitchen and setting him at the table. The frail turtle stared at his bowl of noodles, not wanting to look at his siblings. Looking at them after what happened would prove devastating as they did not understand the pain he and Raph went through. They never would.

Raph sat down beside his mate and glanced at the others, giving a slight nod of the head as indication that he was ready. Donnie sighed and reached across the table to touch Mikey’s hand, all gentleness and care. “Mikey, we need to tell you something very important. Can you look at me?”

Slowly, reluctantly, Mikey brought his dull gaze up to meet that of his older sibling. The hurt was still in his eyes. All that pain radiated off the youngest in waves. It took all of Donnie’s willpower to hold himself back and stay by Leo’s side. This kind of sadness was almost unbearable, even for the cool and calculating turtle.

Leo sat up straighter and looked upon Mikey with nothing but compassion. As leader, he was responsible for all of his brothers’ well being, not just Donnie’s. He wanted the pain to stop and felt helpless knowing he couldn’t do anything about it. He cleared his throat, lightly rubbing over the worn area, and looked Mikey directly in the eyes. “Michelangelo, I know what you went through was hard and our worst fear but what I am about to tell you will make it even harder. I want you to know that we still love and care about you but we also want our own family.”

Mikey sat there completely clueless as to what Leo was referring when he saw him shift to place a hand on his slightly bulging stomach. His eyes widened in realization, freezing him to the spot. There was no way... They couldn’t... They wouldn’t...

Yet try as he might, Mikey could not shake the fact that what he was seeing and hearing was indeed true. Leo breathed out a sigh as his gaze dropped from the youngest. “Mikey, I’m pregnant.”

Everything began to spin out of control. Mikey felt his chest constrict, making it difficult to breathe, as he started to hyperventilate. Raph immediately pulled Mikey to his chest to try and calm him. Having the strong, emerald green arms around him usually eased Mikey’s stress but he was too far gone at that point.

Raph’s eyes widened when he noticed Mikey’s untouched food. He didn’t eat. Mikey hasn’t eaten. That’s why he...oh shell. “Guys give me some food! Mikey hasn’t eaten in several hours!”

Donnie got a piece of bread and rushed it over to the hothead with the quickest speed he had ever endured. Taking the bread, Raph placed it to Mikey’s lips in hopes that he’d eat it. “Come on, babe. Eat.”

As Mikey began to open his mouth, his body went entirely limp as he lost consciousness. Raph kept his mate standing as he made his way to the corner then sat him down. Grabbing a glass, Raph filled it with cold water and knelt in front of Mikey. “Mikey I need you to wake up and drink this. Open those pretty eyes for me.”

Leo looked on in fear. His baby brother had passed out because of him. Everything that happened to all of them was because of him. As leader, he was responsible for his entire team -- Raph and Mikey included. Not stopping the Shredder from slicing Mikey’s arm, not stopping the invasion at their wedding, not stopping Raph from losing his eye, not stopping Mikey’s miscarriage, not... not... not...

“Hey. Leo. Leo snap out of it, please. Wake up!” The blue-banded turtle’s eyes snapped open, glancing upon a familiar olive green face. “D-Don?” His mate sighed in relief, helping him to sit up from his position on the ground.

“You scared the shell out of me, Leo! Why did you black out? Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy? Any trauma? Was it the baby? Dehydration? Or-” A forest green hand covered Donnie’s lips to silence him. “Slow. Down. I’m fine, Don.”

The genius sat back on his heels, moving Leo’s hand off his mouth. “Why did you pass out, Leo? It freaked me out.”

Leo sighed rubbing his throat. “I started thinking about everything and I guess it was too overwhelming.” He looked around. “Where are Raph and Mikey?”

“They’re still in here. Mikey just woke up and Raph and I didn’t want him to see you on the floor. Now he’s finally eating and regaining his strength.”

Leo nodded and looked over Donnie’s shoulder. “Did...Did he say anything?” Donnie shook his head and looked down. “He won’t even look at me. I’m afraid he’s upset and I’m not sure what to do now. I’m just a well-educated turtle, not a psychiatrist.”

Reaching a hand out to Donnie, Leo was helped to stand and walked over to his younger brothers that ate silently. He could tell it took all of Raph’s strength to get Mikey to eat on a regular basis by the frailty of Mikey’s limbs and pale sheen to the sea green skin. It was not just the anemia affecting him, but his loss as well that caused this behavior and unwillingness to eat.

The leader could not blame Mikey for how he reacted. He, himself, would probably react in a similar fashion if such a tragedy befell him. Losing a baby, especially before it is born, is one of the most difficult hardships anyone could face. It just was not fair. Mikey lost his arm, Raph lost his eye, they lost their baby. Why did their lives have to...to...suck?

Then Leo spoke, “Uh Mikey? How are you feeling?”

Mikey paused with food almost to his mouth then set it down, turning his attention to Leo. Even with dull eyes, he had a set determination in them. Leo held his breath. This is it. It’s all over now.

As the orange-banded ninja spoke, his voice was filled with pain and guilt. “I apologize for how I reacted. Guess I wasn’t exactly prepared for that but, congratulations you two. I’m really happy for you. I’ll help in any way I can and give some pointers if you want.” A ghost of a smile graced his features once he stopped.

Leo let out the breath he had been holding and pulled his youngest brother into a gentle hug. Tears welled up in the leader’s eyes, knowing he could finally relax around all of his siblings. Finally, there would not be any tension when the others were around. Leo could be open about everything and not get dirty looks.

His peace of mind returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Life in the sewers has changed for the better and the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I felt like this had to be added for closure.

Several months later, Leo had his baby -- a girl -- that he and Donnie named Venus. She looked just like Donnie with a more calm attitude like Leo, which they both fell in love with.

Their joy mirrored that of Raph and Mikey as Raph became pregnant with a son they planned to name Hisomi -- Mikey’s favorite Tribunal member. It made each ninja happy to see the spark back in Mikey’s eyes after so long of silence and despair.

Each day was filled with loud, boisterous laughter that mainly came from young Venus and ecstatic Mikey, father to be. Venus loved to watch her parents spar and live their day-to-day lives as she aspired to grow up like the both of them, everyone knowing what a monster that would create.

Mikey consistently doted over Raph to make sure nothing went wrong, though a few smacks were rewarded as Raph’s temper -- along with sadness -- increased tenfold with his imbalanced hormones. Mikey didn’t mind, though, as it meant Raph and the baby were healthy.

Hardly was there a time where the siblings truly fought one another but they did find time to go to the surface -- someone, usually Raph, always stayed behind to watch Venus -- and bash some Purple Dragon skulls with Casey and occasionally, April and Angel.

The family had finally gotten over their greatest hardships and looked to the future with optimism, knowing that their minds could settle as whatever they faced could be overcome as they worked together as a team.

Their minds were put at ease.


End file.
